The Blair witch project Naruto style
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Three teens go out into the woods to find information for their school project. What they found instead, was something completely different. Rated T.
1. A successful beginning

**Hinata-chan: We are live, back at what is now being called, HKNT studios, with our two friends Kanna and Natsume and a new person that has joined our little group...because of Natsume.**

**Natsume: It wasn't my fault, your stupid stories led him here...I'm stuck in a gay nightmare that I can't get rid of...**

**Kanna: On with this chapter of a whole new story of...Nudges Hinata**

**Hinata-chan: Ah, right...well you'll meet our new friend later, he's...getting something...I do wonder what it is though...Natsume?**

**Natsume: Blushes**

**Warning: There might be some swearing in this story, no shounen-ai sadly, but I couldn't help but make some scenes...XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto which i was tricked into thinking the owner had died, thank god it was just a prank --, I don't own anything that belongs to the blair witch movie or any strings attached...the only thing I own is...the characters that open up the chapters. XP**

* * *

It had been a bright, sunny morning, and two students that looked to be the age of eighteen to nineteen, both on their way to pick up another member of the small group that was made by one of the students. A boy with three marks on each side of his face was just getting out of the car with some stuff in his hands while a girl with short, light pink hair and sea green coloured eyes, held a video camera in her hands, holding it up and was filming him getting out of the car.

"This is going to be great, now all we need is Sasuke"

"Why am I the one doing all the work, damn bastard gets to get picked up like he's some sort of princess that just got back from a ball"

"Naruto, do remember that you're being filmed, mind saying that while the camera's off?" The boy that was named Naruto, left the stuff inside his house and joined the girl in the car, starting it up while he closed the door. He put his seat belt on and drove off down the road.

They drove into the boy's driveway, just as a boy with jet black, spiky hair and onyx coloured eyes walked out of the big house, closing the door behind him. The girl with the light pink hair was still filming even while he got into the back seat of the car.

They drove down the highway, the girl had planned to film everything that she saw. They talked a bit while they toured the different sights of the small town that was known to have a legend about a witch that would take children and the children were never seen again. The three of them all agreed to make a documentary about it for a school project that they were doing.

They stopped the car at an inn where they would stay for the night and unloaded some of their stuff and began to tour the town, asking different people about the witch legend. Most of them had told the trio that it was a witch that had taken seven children and when police went looking for them, they had found seven corpses in an old cave. After they filmed some of the people, they filmed a graveyard for their opening.

* * *

The day went smoothly and the trio decided to celebrate that night in their hotel room. They had their stuff ready for camping and were a little anxious about what would take place.

"So Sakura, how do you think we did?" Naruto held the camera on his shoulder and aimed it at Sakura.

"Honestly, I think we did pretty good, cheers for making a great opening" Sakura raised her glass to Naruto's while Sasuke looked through the bags, checking to see if everything was there.

"Naruto, why must you bring this awful thing with you?" Sasuke held a grey looking hat into the air, causing Naruto to freak out.

"It's just a hat, give me it!" Sakura sighed as the two boys fought over it.

* * *

A/n: The next chapter, they start their journey into the woods. Sorry for it being so short...

Hinata-chan: Like I said, you guys get a chance to meet the new member of our group.

Kanna: I haven't seen Natsume-kun yet, where is...he...drops glass of water on the floor

Natsume: Don't ask...

Tatsuya: The way you look, there's no need to, am I right Hinata-senpai?

Hinata-chan: Ah...yeah? Well, Tatsuya is our new member of the group, we're glad he joined us.


	2. Noise

**Hinata-chan: Ok, since I probably won't have time to do this tomorrow, I'm giving you the new chapter **

**Natsume: Hinata-chan, where's Kanna senpai?**

**Hinata-chan: How should I know, I'm only being taught by her.**

**Tatsuya: Natsume cutie, where did you go hm?**

**Natsume: Hides behind Hinata**

**Tatsuya: Hinata-senpai, have you seen Natsume-kun today at all?**

**Hinata-chan: Umm...he's probably picking something up for you.**

**Tatsuya: Really? Glomps Hinata**

**Warning: Shounen-ai scenes, swearing, but no violence!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any parts of the blair witch, sorry.**

* * *

It had been a good night, so Sasuke and Sakura thought but Naruto was having a hard time showing his face since Sasuke saw his...night gear. They had driven into the woods, where the legend was said to have a witch creeping around. But these three brave students were not scared, hoping to make their film for their project look good for their professor and hoped in getting an a plus.

They pulled on their heavy filled camping gear and walked across the road, walking into the great wilderness that lay before them. Sakura carried the camera with her as well as the map and compass. She was sort of like a tour lady, guiding the two boys as safely as she could.

They kept walking up the not so steep hill, stepping over tree roots that were supposed to be in the ground but had decided to stick out. It took Naruto at least three times just to get over one of them.

As they completed their journey in walking up the hill, an hour later they came across piles of stones. All piles were stacked on top of each other, all spaced out in separate areas.

"Hey Sasuke...you remember what that lady Tsunade told us, I wasn't listening cause I thought she was crazy, was it something about piles of rocks or something?" Sakura asked as she filmed the piles of little rocks below their feet.

"I don't think it had something to do with the stones that are here..." Naruto stated and yawned, opening his mouth wide.

"I think we should camp for the day, we'll look around some more tomorrow" Sakura and Naruto both agreed and set up the tent for the camp.

* * *

The night seemed to come faster than expected, causing Naruto to yawn even more than before. they made a little fire and sat around it, roasting wieners as their dinner for the night.

"Naruto I think you should take it out now" Naruto grunted to Sasuke's statement and kept his food on a stick in the fire.

"I think you should listen to him Naruto, it looks like it's burning" Sasuke used one hand and smacked Naruto on the back, jolting him in the process.

"That hurts bastard, what is it?" Sasuke pointed and showed Naruto the burnt hot dog.

"Now what am I going to eat!" Sasuke sighed and handed Naruto one of his.

After they ate they stayed near the fire, stoking it while listening to something in the woods. It was the sound of sticks smacking together as if someone were trying to get their attention. Naruto gulped as he and Sasuke walked a bit further away from the tent, hoping to get a glimpse of who ever was making the noise.

"HELLO?" Sasuke could feel Naruto's body trembling.

"Maybe we should leave the thing alone and get back..."

"But don't you hear it?" Sakura stopped poking at the fire and hurried to join Naruto and Sasuke, taking the camera with her.

"HELLO!!" No one was replying and the same noise continued.

"Let's try to get some sleep, it's probably just an animal and I don't think Naruto can handle it" Sasuke spoke as he pointed to the blond behind him, holding onto the back of his shirt.

"Yeah...we need all the rest we can get, let's go" Sakura turned the camera off and yawned as all three of them prepared for a night in the woods.

* * *

"I'm telling you, these rocks were not here, how the hell can we just place our tent in between three piles of rocks?" Sakura asked as she got another shot of the piles before helping to pack up.

They walked a bit more but had to put on rain coats, seeing as how the rain decided to stop by and give them some water from the sky.

"What do you think it was out there Naruto?" Naruto shrugged.

"Seriously...I think it's just someone trying to fuck with our heads, we were three, tired and funny teens that were out camping, not expecting to hear things like that, so I think someone is messing with us as a joke..." Sakura laughed a bit as she filmed Naruto tripping over a root.

"Sakura, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"I know exactly where we're going, this is the right way to get back, I know where to go"

"Give me the map, I'm not playing"

"I'm not going...to take out the map, I told you, you're just not listening..." Sasuke gave her a glare.

"GOD DAMN IT..."

"Jeez, chill out Sasuke"

"Relax..."

DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO RELAX!" Sasuke shouted and walked in almost a circle.

* * *

After what seemed to be two or three hours, Sakura stopped walking.

"We have to camp cause it's getting dark now"

"We are not camping again, we need to get this stuff back by tomorrow"

"Sasuke, I know we need to get it back but we've been walking all day and we need to rest, we'll get to the car tomorrow"

"You have got to be joking, we can not spend another night out here!"

"I'm not joking, it's getting dark and we won't be able to see in the dark"

They agreed to spend one more night in the woods, but woke up as soon as they heard something from last night.

"HELLO!!" Sakura wiped the sleep out of her eyes, picking up the camera at the same time.

"Just leave it, it's probably just a deer" Naruto said and began to go back inside the tent.

"I guess...but I don't fuckin' think it's deer though, it sounds just like that shit last night" The three of them stood and listened as the noises of twigs breaking in half became a bit louder.

"Sasuke you pervert, keep your hands to yourself!" Naruto smacked the other boy's hand away.

"Your lower half looked a bit scared, I didn't want to see it shake in fear" Sasuke snorted and started to laugh at the comment he had just said.

"You guys, it sounds like footsteps"

"I know, it's a fucking person" Naruto said and stood beside Sakura as she held the camera, trying to get anything she could on film.

"I'm not getting anything, I'll stay out here with you though" Sakura spoke and did something to one of the devices.

"You gotta stay out here with me" Sakura could tell that Naruto was a little bit scared, she was just as scared but she wanted to film for her class.

* * *

A/n: Ohhh, wow...well hope you enjoyed it and hope you'll enjoy the next chapter as well as the new stories coming out, I promise to started most of them on the weekend so stay tuned folks!


End file.
